goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 5: No Five Eights (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 19)
Transcript Man (Eric)-Beware of wild animals. Howie-No. Have fun with wild animals, they can be good to you and might wanna have them in your home. Man (Paul)-Watch out! Melon caution! Howie-No…watch out, janitor caution. Nobody wants to have melons in my floor. [Melon Maid shows up throwing mini melons at his face] Ow! Who are you? Melon Maid-I'm Melon Maid, the superior of Minute Maid. Howie-I can't have you throwing mini melons at me. This is so adjacent. Man (Professor)-Minute Maid Juice. Juicy Gal-No. Hour Maid Juice. I am really lazy at a 45% chance to have 270 calories until it is clearly yellow. Man (Eric)-New clean energy solutions. Howie-No. Old dirty energy solutions. The windmills aren't clean either since 1918. Wonder Wind-No. They don't exist and they don't have electricity. Jack Paul-This contract is so stupid. Howie-No. This contract is so awesome! I will approve it! (stamps on Jack Paul's contract with word "APPROVED" and then turns it in) Jack Paul-What the heck are you doing? Man (Paul)-Avoid mud sticking. Stick in the Mud Maid-No. Have fun with mud sticking. Do they always want the mud to jump into it? Man (Paul)-Never get latte on the ceiling. Latte Hero-No. Always have latte. They always fear to themselves. Man (Eric)-We're not robots. We're people like you. Howie-No. We are robots. (spots at Criticizer changing the title to "Criticize Us") Wait a minute, this isn't correct. And what's this? The Criticizer? Man (Paul)-Superheroes on our side. Juicy Gal-Yes, all the superheroes are on our side! Ready, team? montage for Melon Maid tossing melons at a grocery person, Juicy Gal squirting juice at a woman's butt, Wonder Wind using a fan blowing traffic jams away, Stick in the Mud Maid putting mud on the gas station, Latte Hero walks to the coffee machine getting latte at Starbucks, Criticizer punches a burglar with mask in the face from stealing cars, Wonder Wind kicking the back of an RV, Juicy Gal drinking juice and spitting at police cars' windshields, Criticizer arresting a guy with theft clothes to keep from stealing stuff, Melon Maid putting melons on top of the roof, Stick in the Mud Maid throwing mud in the toilet, Latte Hero putting banana peels on the coffee shop, Wonder Wind using hypnotizing powers while clearing taxi cabs away and Criticizer buying mustard in a shopping cart Melon Maid-We did it, team! Juicy Gal-We could say, it's 5/8 of rescuing citizens from the building in Headquarters. Wonder Wind-Hey, I asked for 3/4, not 5/8. Stay focused. Stick in the Mud Maid-We ought to sue Criticizer. Latte Hero-They both always make coffee all day. Criticizer-Have I ever seen criticizing so clear? [hears footsteps] Oh no, not again. Howie-'WHAT DID I SAY THAT SUPERHEROES ARE NOT ON OUR SIDE!!! THEY HAVE TO WORK BETTER THAN THREE QUARTERS AND NOT FIVE EIGHTHS!!!' [title card "The End" is shown, then title cards "Like", "Comment" and "Subscribe" are shown] Superheroes Alexis.jpg|Melon Maid Julia.jpg|Juicy Gal July.pneg|Wonder Wind April.png|Stick in the Mud Maid Laverne in GoAnimate.png|Latte Hero Good News 4 New Grounded Series YouTube.png|Criticizer Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos